Phantom of the Moon
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: Princess Serena of Silver Milllennium and Prince Endymion are betrothed and soon to be married in order to bring peace and prosperity betwen their kighdoms.However there is someone lurking in the shadows and wants princess Serenity for himself. He is the phantom of the darkness and he will do everything to prevent this marriage and make princess Serena his.Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Phantom of the Moon

Chapter 1: Silver Millenium

Once upon a time in the kingdom of the Moon, Silver Millennium ruled a powerful queen. Her name was queen Serenity. She had a daughter princess Serena who was also the heir to the throne. The kingdom was peaceful for many years with happiness and prosperity. Queen Serenity had many responsibilities and one of the them was to find a prince for her beloved daughter.

Princess Serena was very beautiful with blond hair and blue eyes. The princes and thee nobles of other kingdoms were asking about her hand. However two were the most powerful candidates for Serena`s hand. Prince Endymion of Earth and Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Kingdom.

Prince Endymion`s father king Stephan and Queen Serenity ware old friends and they wanted to bound their families and their kingdoms with the marriage of their children. Prince Endymion was a very beautiful and gentle prince and he had captured many women's` hearts before but his only love was Princess Serena. She was the only one that he ever wanted .He wanted to marry her and make a family with her.

However in the other side of Silver Millennium there was a powerful kingdom . The Dark Moon Kingdom which was ruled by the Dark Moon family. Leader of the Dark Moon family was Prince Diamond a powerful and evil demon and together with his mother Queen Peril wanted to conquer all the world especially Silver Millennium.

Queen Peril wanted to destroy Silver Millennium and to kill Queen Serenity. Serenity once stole her only love away. He chose Serenity for his wife and he had abandoned her. She wanted revenge and with her son's help he was going to get it. However prince Diamond not only wanted the kingdom but also the beautiful princess Serenity. His lust for power was growing and also his lust for the princess.

Unknown to her he was watching her every move. She was like an angel. Every time he saw her his heart was beating fast. Sometimes he couldn't control his self. Sometimes he was watching her through the night. She was sitting in her balcony and she was singing. She was asking the Goddess of the Moon to bring her prince back. Soon he would make sure that she would sing only for him.

Rest now my beautiful princess because soon you will be mine he said and then he disappeared in the shadows. He returned to his dark palace in order to make up his plan. Soon Silver Millennium and princess Serenity would be his.

I hope you liked my story. Please review and I will continue the story with new chapters.

Lady Lucila


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I am very happy that you liked my story so here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The Phantom's voice

Prince Diamond arrived after a while at his dark palace. He went towards the Throne Room where he knew that his mother was waiting for him. He had to make a plan and he had to make it fast. Soon Queen Serenity would invite in her kingdom all the officials and candidates for Serenity's hand to decide in which of them would give Serena's hand and Silver Millennium. However he knew that she had already chosen Prince Endymion of Earth to become Serena's husband. And this was something that he could not allow.

Immediately he went to the Throne Room. His mother was waiting for him together with their generals Safir, Esmeraude and Rubeus. Their first plan was to attack Silver Millennium and kidnap princess Serena but they could not risk it because of the Imperial Silver Crystal which had many powers that still they didn't know and also a possible attack to Silver Millennium right now could cause great damage an loss in their kingdom and they wanted to be ready before they attack. That's why they decided to make their move by claiming Serena's hand in marriage. Queen Peril also wanted her son to marry Princess Serena because after that he would have her under her control and this would make Queen Serenity suffer for an eternity.

"We must act quickly my son. W e don't have much time. We have to act quickly" Queen Peril said to her son.

''I know mother and I have made a plan. I will send Rubeus to Silver Millennium as an official member of our clan and a representative of me in order to start negotiations with Queen Serenity and discuss about the marriage. I will also send to her Majesty many presents and gold and also a present to Princess Serena. Queen has no other choice than to accept them and accept the generals as royal quests or else that would mean great insult for The Dark Moon Family and as a result it could cause a war and that's something that Queen Serenity tries to avoid at any cost. Her desire for peace will be her biggest mistake and it will lead to her downfall. Do not worry mothr soon you will have your revenge against the Queen and I will have Princess Serena in my arms"'

Excellent Diamond . You are truly my son. First we will crush Queen Serenity and then we will take everything from her. She stole my only love from me, but I will steal her child away and this will make her devastated. She will live in misery and in madness like I once lived. The time of revenge is approaching my son."

I know mother. I learnt from the best.. Now Rubeus get ready to go to Silver Millennium. I have a very nice gift for our beloved princess. And that's what he said and then he disappeared in the shadows.

Queen Serenity was talking with her advisors for many hours. There were many issues to discuss and the most important of all was the upcoming party in which she would present her daughter Princess Serena as her daughter and the next heir to the throne to her people and to the nobles, the kings and the queens that would attend the ceremony. Sailor Crones saw the worry in Queen Serenity's face and asked what was happening

"Your majesty are you alright?" she asked the Queen.

I am fine, is just I am a little tired she answered.

''There is no need to worry your Majesty about Princess Serena. We are all here and we will protect her with our lives" Sailor Mars told her.

Queen Serenity smiled but inside worry ate her heart. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling and it concerned her daughter Serena. She worried about her daughter. She had many enemies and she was afraid that one day someone could hurt her. She would not anyone to harm her daughter if it means to sacrifice herself. She was her only child and she would do anything to protect her happiness.

Prince Diamond was sitting to his chambers .He could not sleep. The image of Princess Serena was hunting him even in his dreams. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. He didn't when these feelings fir her started to arise but every day his need for her became even stronger. With the power of the dark Crystal he decided to see where she was now. He saw her. He saw her standing in her balcony and singing. She looked sad. She was asking something and he wanted to find what she was thinking, Without a noise he disappeared in the night and went to the palace and princess Serena's balcony and then he listened to her song and he thought that he was going to melt because of her angelic voice. He was drawn to her like the butterfly to the fire ,She felt lonely like he was and before he realized what he was doing he started singing himself hoping that with this way he could reach her heart ..

Princess Serena was sitting in her balcony again and watching the moonlight. She felt

very tired. Since the morning she had to attend many lessons, lessons that according to her mother would help her to become a strong queen and rule with wisdom the kingdom. She knew that her mother had many responsibilities and one of them was to keep the kingdom safe from enemies.

But tonight she felt very lonely. She could not even see her friends. Friendship was a something very important for her and she was happy that she had true friends that cared for her and wished for her to be happy and safe. However there was another feeling that she wanted to find and that was true love. She wanted to find someone

to love and live happily together for the rest of their lives. Her father had once told her that even if he is not with her he will send her a prince to love her and protect her. How she wished her dream to become true. Tears run her face at the memory of her father and she started to sing.

"Here I stand alone tonight under the beautiful moonlight thinking about you and our time together. Please Goddess of the Moon send me an angel the that my father once promised to bring me in order not to be alone" She continued to sing with her angelic voice:

"Angel of music can you hear me? Show me your face. Angel of hope please show me where my true love is? Show me your face Angel I want to see you"

Prince Diamond

"Wandering child so lost and helpless waiting or my guidance. Wandering child so weak and lonely tell me what you desire."

Princess Serenity: ''Angel of Music I can hear you, how excited I am. Angel of music protect me,I feel so afraid"

Prince Diamond(Phantom)-"Do not worry my child I am with you and l will always be with you. Come to me Angel of music.. Come to me Angel of Music"' Come, come to me,my beautiful princess and stay with me for all the eternity…Soon ,soon you will be mine. Come to me, come come…. I am waiting for you…..

I hope you liked my second chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it and if I will continue with more chapters.

Thank you,

Lady Lucila


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again .Thank you very much for your reviews. So here is chapter

Chapter 3: The preparations

Prince Endymion was sitting in his throne thinking about Princess Serena. Tomorrow was the great event of Silver Millennium. Tomorrow he would see her again after all those years. Would she remember him? He remembered the day they first say. He had come with his father in Silver Millennium to visit his friend for childhood Queen Serenity. She was a very beautiful lady and according to his father she was respected by everyone even from her enemies.

He was sitting in the garden while he was waiting his father to end the conversation that he had with the queen for kingdom issues. For some reason Queen Serenity reminded him his mother Queen Victoria who had died in childbirth. He felt responsible for his mother`s death and suddenly tears started to run down his face. He felt so lonely. He wished he could speak with someone. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly a ball appeared from nowhere and hit his face. And in front of him appeared a beautiful little girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey watch were you throw your ball. My face hurts because of you" he said to her.

The little girl smiled and apologized to him.

"Sorry about that. I was playing with my friends when suddenly we lost the ball and it came to you. Hey, why you look so sad? Are you lonely?" Do you want to be friends with me, she asked him"

"Ok he said .The girl gave him a rose as a symbol of their friendship and she took him by his hand and they went to play with her friends. It was the first time that someone really cared for him that spent time with him. His father was always busy with political issues, he never had time for him.

They were playing all day until his father and Queen Serenity finished their discussion and left the office to find their children. Queen Serenity smiled when she saw her daughter play with the young prince. They seemed so nice together. They called their children and immediately they left their game and went to their parents.

"Prince Endymion may I introduce you to my only daughter princess Serenity. And Serena here is Prince Endymion of Earth the son of my good friend Stephan." Queen Serenity said to them.

''I didn`t know that you were the princess. Although you do not look like one. You are so clumsy, he said to her.''

"And also I didn`t know that you were a prince. I mean someone as hot-tempered like you could not be a prince" she said to him.. They were fighting and they were shouting while their parents look at them amused.

"My son would never be bored with your daughter. I mean look at them they are fighting like a married couple" he said to the queen.

"Yes, I think that you are right. I think that it was fate they met today together and I truly believe that destiny will bind them together "she said and both they returned to the office leaving them into their fight. Those were the happiest days of his life and he would always keep those memories in his heart. He wondered what her reaction would be when she would see him and especially when she would learn that he was her future husband. He sighed and went to make the last preparations for the journey.

Meanwhile to the Dark Moon Kingdom Prince Diamond was sitting to his throne thinking about Princess Serena. How long he had to wait until he made her his? He had already sent Rubeus to Silver Millennium with many presents to her and the Queen including a beautiful diamond necklace for the princess. He had ordered the best diamonds in order to make that necklace." A jewel for a jewel" he said drinking his wine and looking at the hologram of Princess Serena.

Queen Peril was discussing with the generals and was giving them orders about tomorrow and about the plan. Tomorrow was the day that he had dreamt of. The day that he would take what

She was very angry. Darkness and bitterness filled her heart and consumes her thoughts. Now was a time for action. She would finally get her revenge to Queen Serenity and her people. She would not show mercy. Queen Serenity had a big mistake by taking her love away. They had been married and have a daughter ,Princess Serena. However after a while the king died leaving Peril heartbroken. Serenity was the one to blame. She enchanted him like Serena enchanted her son. What those women had that made men crazy for them?

Dark Magic Crystal was created from hate and bitterness .The Crystal had magic powers that even her son Prince Diamond did not. She was a dark witch with many powers and she would use all she knew in order to destroy her greatest enemy Queen Serenity.

"Ha ha just wait Queen Serenity and you will see. This is the beginning of the end for you. You should not mess with me. I am the shadow, I am the darkness and you my dear Queen you will be imprisoned to the shadows forever"

Queen Serenity woke up from her sleep and rose from her bed. She had an awful nightmare. She knew now for sure that her life and her daughters were in danger.

She had to do something and she had to do it now. Call all the generals now in my office. This is an emergency" she said to Sailor Mercury and immediately she went to the meeting room where all her advisors waited for her…

Thank you so much for your support. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I will continue to update. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, thank you everyone for your reviews. Here is chapter 4

Chapter 4- The ceremony

Queen Serenity was sitting with her generals in the Throne Room. She had called them immediately during the night because of her bad feeling and the nightmare she had seen. She now knew that her daughter`s life was in danger and she had to take precautions in order to protect her for harm.

"Your majesty what is happening" asked Marcus, Queen`s representative in other kingdoms. He was the one of the Queen`s most experienced and loyal generals. He was also famous for his intelligence and military capabilities. He was the leader of the army. Everyone respected him and admired him like they respected Queen Serenity. He was in love with the Queen and he would do anything for her. He would protect Silver Millennium and keep the peace between the kingdoms. So when he saw Serenity`s worried face he asked what was going on.

"Listen everyone and listen carefully. Now I am sure that Princess Serena is in danger. I do not know how and why, call it a mother`s prediction if you like but someone wants to hurt my daughter" she said to them.

''But who can this happen? Princess Serena is so sweet and kind. She has never hurt anyone. Why would someone want to hurt her or kill her?" Sailor Aphrodite said.

"You do not understand. I t`s not Serena they want to hurt, but it`s me. I have many enemies. Enemies that hate me and they want to kill me and destroy our peaceful kingdom. They will use Serena in order to hurt me, and that`s something that I can`t let to happen."

''Do you know who is the one who runs after the princess? Do you suspect anyone? Marcus asked the Queen"

"Yes unfortunately I know. It is Queen of the Dark Moon Kingdom , Queen Peril. She hates me, she hated me for years and she wants to destroy me. And she found the right time in doing that. Tonight in the party I believe that she had planned to do something in order to destroy me. That`s why I called you everyone. We must protect princess Serena at any cost. Sailor Warriors you will stay by Serena`s side all the time. You will not leave her alone even for a second." And that`s an order she said to them. "And you Marcus , double the quards tonight" she said to him. ''Thank you everyone, you are dismissed she said and she left in order to get prepared for the ceremony.

Meanwhile in the palace the servants made the last preparations for the ceremony. The walls had been decorated, fresh flowers had been put in all the rooms, and the tables had been prepared with a great variety of foods on them for the royal quests. Queen Serenity had also brought for this special night the best musicians from the whole kingdom in order to entertain the nobles and the royalties of the near kingdoms. In the center of the room were two beautiful thrones decorated with diamonds and emeralds one for the Queen and one for Princess Serena.

After a while kings and queens, nobles and all the excellences had arrived and were sitting in the tables. Between them was King Stephan and Prince Endymion Princess Serena`s future husband who was looking very forward to see the beautiful princess again and announce officially his engagement and the upcoming wedding with Serena. Those who could not attend the ceremony because of urgent issues they had sent representatives in order to attend the ceremony and pay their respect to the royal family of the moon. Between them was Rubeus Peril`s general who was sent by Prince`s Diamond orders as his representative and ask officially Serena`s hand in marriage. But his true mission was to steal Silver Crystal from Queen Serenity in order for her to lose her ultimate weapon and her unique defense against them. However worry ate his heart. The mission was very difficult. How would he steal the Silver Crystal without anyone noticing it?

He knew that if he didn`t complete his mission Prince Diamond would be furious and he would send him in the shadows forever. He had to succeed no matter the cost. And those were his last thoughts when suddenly Queen Serenity appeared in front of them .She was truly very beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and gold earrings .She was also wearing the crown on her head, the symbol of power and authority. She was known for her beauty but also for her political and military abilities. She was a very powerful queen, She was as dangerous as beautiful and surely she wasn`t someone to mess with.

Her eyes looked of determination and that made him respect her more. At last one strong enemy. He was happy. He was looking at her and he continued to watch her when she with all her grace she sat to her throne and she said to everyone.

"Ladies and gentleman and dear majesties welcome to Silver Millennium. Thank you for coming. We are here today to celebrate the proclamation of Princess Serena as the next heir to the throne and also to decide which of the princes will marry my daughter Serena and become the next king of Silver Millennium". Marcus was standing all the time by the Queen`s side. By Serenity`s order all the princes and the representatives stood on a line in order to present to her all the gifts they had brought for her and Serena and also to present themselves in front of the Queen.

Prince Endymion stood in the line waiting to present himself to the Queen and officially ask Serena`s hand .He was a little nervous but he knew that the Queen had already chosen him but now he had to do it for types.

Meanwhile to the Dark Moon Kingdom Queen Peril and Prince Diamond were watching through the Dark Crystal the ceremony. Prince Diamond saw Prince Endymion for the first time and jealousy ate his heart. He had known about Endymion`s and Serenity`s friendship but he didn`t know that he would be here tonight except if he was also candidate for Serena`s hand.

Queen Peril turned her head towards her son and she saw that he was looking very angry and worried for something. "What`s going on Diamond"? she asked her son.

But he left the Throne Room without answering her. Now that a rival had appeared he had to make some changes on his plan.

"Esneraude. Come here immediately he said"

Then suddenly Esmeraude appeared of nowhere. She was one of the strongest generals and one of the most trusted people at Diamond`s service/

"You called for me, my lord"

''Yes Esmeaude I did. I have a little job for you …..

So here is chapter 4. I hope you liked it. And don`t forget to review. Thank you.

Lady Lucila


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, Thank you very much for your reviews. Here is chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Queen`s decision

"You called for me my Lord?" Esmeraude asked Prince Diamond

"Yes Esmeraude I called you. I want you to keep an eye on Prince Endymion of Earth. I think that soon he will be an obstacle for our plans. I want you to watch his every move. Do not lose him from your sight" Remember Esmeraude do not fail me. Prince Endymion must away fron the princess. Because she is mine. Now go"he said to her and she immediately left.

"Prince End ymion you are starting to become a threat to me and our plan. I know that you are also in love with princess Serena but I will not let you have her. Do not stand in my way Prince or else you will pay and you will pay with your life" he said and went to the Throne Room.

Esmeraude was looking in the window looking extremely angry. She had a mission and a boring one, to watch Prince Endymion. Of course Prince Endymion was very charming and also held many women's` hearts she was not interested in him. She was in love with Prince Diamond but him never shown any interest in her. She was always begging for one smile or one good word. However he never cared. On the contrary he was now in love with that Moon princess and because a rival for her heart appeared, he sent Esmeraude to watch over him in order to prevent him from taking her to the Earth. Why always it was her who had to do all the dirty work? How she hated the princess. If only she could kill her with her own hands. She had to do something in order to prevent prince Diamond for taking Serena for his. She knew that she risked her head but she had to do something immediately . Everything was fair in love and war. And now a new war was starting. A war between her and princess Serenity.

''Ha, ha I am sorry Prince Diamond but this time I cannot obey your orders. Not when your heart and love is the prize that I am fighting for " she said and disappeared to darkness.

Meanwhile to Silver Millennium all the princes and the representatives were in the line to wait to present them to the Queen. Now it was time for prince Endymion to appear in front of Queen Serenity. He went towards the throne and kneeled in front of the Queen and he said"

"Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon and Silver Millennium I am Prince Endymion of Earth ,son of King Stephan and Queen Victoria and also the unique heir to the throne. I came here in front of you, the royal council and all the excellences to ask officially the hand of your daughter and next heir to the throne of the Moon our dear princess Serena. May you r Majesty think and accept my proposal. I am in love with your daughter and I will always keep her face and protect her. Here I also bring to you treasures from Earth for you and her highness. With our marriage the two powerful kigndoms of Earth and the Moon will become one and we will manage to keep peace and prosperity to our people for all the eternity. No one will have to suffer again. He said to her and everyone in the room applauded except of course from Rubeus who was watching prince Endymion with hatred and contempt in hi eyes. His prince only would take Serena`s hand. She and Silver Millenium belonged to his prince and that boy should would be bunished for his words.

Queen Serenity looked at the prince with pride and a smile appeared to her lips. Now Rubeus was sure that Queen Serenity had decided to give her daughter's head to Endymion.

"Thank you very much dear Prince for your gifts and your love for my daughter. I would also like our kingdoms to be united. Together we can fight for peace" she said and smiled to him.

"Do not promise for something that you cannot do dear Queen" Rubeus suddenly said walking slowly toward the Queen.

"Who are you who dare to speak like that in front of the Queen? I should punish you for your rudeness" she said to him looking extremely angry with him. Although she had a feeling that she knew who had sent him in Silver Millennium."

"Forgive me for my manners my Queen, I came here as representative of his Highness Prince Endymion of the Dark Moon Kingdom. I have come here on behalf of Prince Diamond in order to ask princess Serena`s hand in marriage. You know very well that Dark Moon Kingdom is the most powerful kingdom right now. And a marriage between our prince Diamond and Princess Serena would create an unbreakable bond between the two kingdoms and people from both sides would live happily and in peace." He said to her with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Stop your traitorous lies right now. Your prince and your Queen do not want peace. Everyone here knows that Queen Peril hates me and wants to destroy Silver Millennium. I would never give my precious daughter to you even if it will mean war , even if it will mean to sacrifice myself and my whole kingdom in order to save my daughter" she said to him with determination.

"Foolish woman, he thought, soon your demise will come" he thought and he answered to her.

"Do not even think for a second that an alliance with Earth will save you Queen Serenity. Our kingdom is more powerful that Earth will ever be"

"Even if it`s true I will risk it. My answer is no. And that`s my final decision. Now return to your kingdom and tell Queen Peril that I will not sell my daughter to her and that if she wants to fight me, I am here and I am waiting for her" she said to him.

Rubeus looked extremely angry but amused as well. ''Do not fight the dark my dear Queen or else it may devour you….

So how did you find my chapter? I hope you liked it. And do not forget to review. Thank you Lady Lucila


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Thank you for your reviews and your support to my story. So here is chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tensions in the palace

Queen Serenity looked at Rubeus looking extremely angry .How dare to speak to her like this? Angrily she said to him. '

"I should cut your head and cut your tongue for talking to me like that. You are in my palace sir and you will behave properly. You maybe the dark but we are the light. Give one message to Queen Peril from me. If she dares to come here she will regret it. I can also be cruel if a have to in order to protect my kingdom from people like you. Now leave before I change my mind. Tell also to your prince that my answer to his proposal is no. I will never Serena to fsll in his dirty hands .Now guards escort him outside she said and Rubeus left.

"You will pay for that insult Queen Serenity" he said and disappeared. Then he left the room but he would not leave the palace. He had a mission to do. To steal the Imperial Silver Crystal from Queen Serenity. Or else Prince Diamond would kill me in less than a second he thought. And immediately called the 5 sisters of Dοom.

"Sisters of Doom appear to me immediately? He ordered

Suddenly the 5 sisters appeared in front of him. What you want now Rubeus?

"I want you to return to the Dark Moon Palace and inform Prince Diamond that the plan had failed. However I will stay here in order to take the Silver Crystal .And tell him that the Queen has decided Prince Endymion to become Serena`s future husband " .And the 5 sisters went immediately to the Dark Moon Kingdom to informed Prince Diamond.

"My lord, Rubeus failed. Queen Serenity decided to marry the princess with Endymion and not you.''

When Rubeus left from the Throne Room she made an announce to everyone: "Listen to me kings and queens , nobles and excellences i Queen Serenity I decided to give my daughter`s hand to prince Endymion of Earth. The marriage will take place in two months from now in order to make the preparations from the wedding"

Everyone applauded and the Queen asked for prince Endymion to come to her throne. He went towards her and said to her:

"Your majesty thank you very much for your trust to me .I promise I will make her happy" Prince Endymion said.

"I am sure that you will do Endymion. And from now on you will call me mother. From now on you will be my son. Your mother would be so proud of you. Welcome to the royal family Prince Endymion" she said. And now I will bring Princess Serena here in order to see her fiancé and her future husband .Prince Endymion was looking forward to seeing his beloved again after so many years.

"Sailor Mars, go to princess Serena`s room and bring her here. Her future husband is waiting from her she said.

"Yes my Queen" she said and went towards to Serena`s room. Everyone waited for Serena`s arrival .However after a while Sailor Mars run to the Throne Room looking very worried.

"My Queen princess Serena is missing .She is not in her room" Sailor Mars said .

"What do you mean that she is not in her room? Where could she be? Marcus take the guards and search the palace from princess immediately" she ordered and sat to her throne with tears in her eyes.

I hope you liked my chapter. And do not forget to review. Thank you everyone,

Lady Lucila


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Thank you very much for your reviews .So here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Music of the night

Princess Serena was sitting in her room with her maids in order to get dressed for the ceremony. Her mother had bought for her a beautiful white dress with a gold flower for her hair. Tonight she would be announced officially as the next Queen to the throne of the Moon and Silver Millennium. Tonight would be also engaged with one of the princes .She was nervous, tonight she would see for the first time her future husband.

She didn`t know who will marry. Her mother would decide. She just hoped that she would find the prince that he was dreaming, the angel of music that her father promised to send to her in order to love her. She had missed him so much. She still felt his presence here like he never left them. Her mother also, Queen Serenity loved her father very much.

When he died the royal council asked for her to remarry. Many kings and nobles wanted to marry the Queen. They admired her for her beauty and for her abilities in policy. She was truly a powerful Queen. However she denied all the wedding proposals and told everyone that she didn`t want to remarry because her husband was still in her heart and that she would forget it. The royal council disapproved her decision and they tried to change her mind. It was obvious now that they wanted a male heir in order to be the next king of the Moon. But the Queen said that her daughter princess Serena would be the next heir to the throne which the Royal council accepted since they didn't have another choice. They couldn`t go against the Queen.

Deep in her heart princess Serena wanted to meet again her childhood friend Prince Endymion. He didn`t know why but her memories with him made her feel happy and smile. She wondered if he was here in the palace and if he as one of the candidates for her hand. She hoped that he would be the one. Whenever she thought of him her heart was beating fast. She didn`t know why she was feeling like this but she was unable to control it. Could he be the one that she was waiting for? She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice, a voice so beautiful but also a sad voice. Serena`s eyes widened. This wasn`t a voice of a mortal. This was a voice f an angel. And when she heard him singing, calling for her, she couldn`t resist him and begun to sing as well.

Prince Diamond was looking Silver Millennium through the Dark Crystal. For the first time after many years he felt lonely. He wanted to see Serena so much. She was the only one who had captured his heart. He wanted to be by her side. He hoped that Rubeus would complete his mission and would steal the Imperial Silver Crystal from Queen Serenity. He also hated the Queen. Because of her, his mother had lost her sanity and suffered for many years. He also suffered as a child because she treated him badly .For her, he was her unique chance for revenge. She expected so much for him .He became unhappy and miserable like his mother and all because of the Queen. He hated her. She was the one to blame for his sad fate. Suddenly a light appeared in the Dark Crystal which made prince Diamond rise immediately. After a while the five sisters of Doom appeared in front of him. They bowed to him and told him.

"My lord, Rubeus has failed. Queen Serenity decided to marry the princess with prince Endymion"

When Prince Diamond heard the news he immediately got up from his throne . That useless bastard, he thought. He failed and angrily he said:'' Tell Rubeus that I will give another chance. He must stay in Silver Millennium and steal the Silver Crystal from the queen. Tell him that if he wants to live he must complete the mission and bring me the crystal .Or else…"

"Or else ? My lord?" on o the sisters asked him

"Or else, he will die. Go with him. If he fails execute him and bring me the Silver Crystal. Take also Safir with you .And I have already sent Esmeraude to watch over prince Endymion. Now go" he said

"And what about Serena my Lord? One other sister asked him.

"I will take care of our lovely princess myself" he smirked and he left. He left immediately for the Moon`s palace. It was time to take what he wanted and claim the princess for him. After a while he arrived at Serena` room. She looked gorgeous. He started to feel impatient. He wanted to take her now. The place was full of guards. It was like Queen Serenity knew about their plan and had decided to keep her daughter safe. "Foolish woman" he thought, "Do you think that a few guards will stop me"? He knew that he couldn`t appear to her yet, perhaps this would cause new troubles and he didn`t want anyone to notice that he was here. He heard Serena singing so he started to sing too, with a song so beautiful that he hoped it would melt Serena`s heart.

Princess Serena: You were once my true companion

You were all that mattered.

You were once a friend and father

. Then my world was shattered.

Wishing you were somehow here again.

Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seems if I just dreamt

Somehow you were here…

Prince Diamond (Phantom): Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night..

Princess Serenity: Where in the world have you been hiding?

Father once spoke of an Angel

I used to dream he would appear

Now as I sing I can sense you

And I know you are here….

Prince Diamond:(Phantom)

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot find  
The darkness of the music of the night

Touch me, trust me savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

And I am the night Serena, surrender to me, surrender to the music of the night..…..

I hope you liked my chapter. I hope you liked my chapter. Please review. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again. Thank you very much for your reviews .Here is chapter 8

Chapter 8: A dangerous alliance

Queen Serenity was sitting to her throne looking very sad. Worry ate her heart. Were was her daughter? Where did she go? And why no one noticed her disappearance since she had ordered Sailors to be with her all the time. Tears started to run down her face. If something happened to her daughter she didn't know what she would do. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly someone touched her hand.

It was Galaxia. Serena's best friend and adopted sister.

She was worried for the princess like the Queen and decided to give courage to the Queen.

Queen Serenity was a mother to her since she had found her when she was a baby after an attack to her village and took her under her protection. She raised her like a daughter and she was a sister to Serena and her best friend. However some generals including Marcus considered her as a threat towards the kingdom and the throne, but Queen Serenity didn't pay attention to them.

"Don't worry your majesty; I am sure Serena will return after a while. Maybe she went somewhere alone but I am sure that she will return. You know how Serena is. She always makes us worry. She said.

"I hope you are right Galaxia , but I have a strange feeling that this time is something different. I am afraid that Princess Serena was kidnapped. And that feeling does not vanish. If something happens to Serena I don't know what I will do' she said and begun to cry again.

"Don't worry your Majesty, we will find her. I am sure that Marcus and Prince Endymion will find her". Galaxia Said:

"I will also go to search for Serena. You stay here and please calm down I don't want to see you cry any more: she said

"Please take care my child; I don't want to lose you too. I hope the Goddess of the Moon to protect you and Serena and bring you back to me safe. I don't want to lose another daughter" Serenity said to Galaxia.

''We will be fine mother, I promise" she said and left immediately in order to look for the princess. ''Where are you Serena, where did you go again. Sometimes I feel angry with you because you make your mother worry and suffer because of you. If she was my mother I would make her happy and always to be proud with me. Damn Serena you were always lucky. I will find you wherever you are.. I will not disappoint her. And then maybe she will love me more than you." And those were her thoughts when suddenly she slipped to the ground and fell on the top of a man.

"I am so sorry sir, are you alright?" she asked the unknown man.

"I am fine thanks, just next time be careful. May I introduce myself? My name is Rubeus . And you my dear?

"My name is Galaxia of the Moon Kingdom." She said and she blushed. This man in front of her was very handsome. She didn't know why but there was something to him that made him dangerous. She could not but be charmed by this mysterious man.

"So you are a princess of the Moon. I am sorry but I thought that Queen Serenity had only one daughter, princess Serena and that she was the next heir to the throne. I didn't know that she had two daughters" Rubeus said to her, surprised by how the situation had changed. Before a while he was desperate but now he had found a strong weapon in order to complete his mission and to save his life from prince Diamond's wrath. He smirked. He would use that girl for his own plans. He wouldn't fail this time.

"That's true. Queen Serenity has one daughter. Serena. I am Queen Serenity's adopted daughter. But although Queen Serenity is not my mother by blood, I love her and I think of her as my real mother and Serena as my sister" she said although it was obvious from her face that she was lying and that she felt jealousy towards the princess.

"Oh, I am sure that they feel the same about you little one" he said and gently touched her face. Now tell me why a beautiful girl like you walks alone in the corridors in the night. Don't you know that it's very dangerous? Something bad could happen to you and then your mother would be worried for you." he said to her.

"Yes I know, but you see princess Serena is missing and I went out to look for her. Everyone worries for her. She disappeared and no one knows where she is. So everyone is in search for her. I can't understand how she makes everyone worry and she doesn't care. She is a crybaby and she always does everything she wants.

The Queen is so worried about her now. If I where her I would never do something like that. I would.."

"But you are not in her place, am i correct? Rubeus interrupted her. And you will never be. Unless of course I will help you" he said smirking all the time.

"You will help me?" asked him with disbelief.

"Yes I can help you make all your desires come true, but you will have to give me something in return" he said to her, looking very serious.

"And what do you want from me? She asked curious about what he would ask her.

"I want the Imperial Silver Crystal. Tell me where the Silver Crystal is and everything that Serena, has will become yours. So tell me what is your decision? He asked her.

"I will give you the Silver Crystal and then I will take Serena's place and the Queen will love only me. I will be the Queen's heir and the next Queen of Silver Millennium. I wish for Serena to disappear for ever. "

"Ha, ha ,ha foolish girl. You fell into my trap. You don't know that you signed your own condemnation. Once I will not need you any more I will get rid of you and I will throw you to the shadows for ever. Soon, soon the silver crystal will be mine and the Dark Moon kingdom will triumph against the enemies for ever…

Here is chapter 8. I hope you liked it. Please review and I will update soon. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. Thank you very much for you reviews. Here is chapter 9

Chapter 9: Memories

Marcus and his guards were searching the palace for the princess but they couldn`t find her anywhere. Where was she? Did she leave with her own will or someone kidnapped her? Those questions were torturing had to find immediately Princess Serena or else the Queen would suffer. And he didn`t want anything to upset the Queen.

He had known the Queen since they were children. They were friends and then when they became teenagers he had started to court her, hoping that she would respond to his feelings. But then when she became 16 years her mother, died and she was the only heir to the throne. She became Queen in a young age and immediately she made him her general and member of the royal council. Despite her young age she became a strong leader and she gained the trust and the respect from the other kingdoms.

Now that she had become the Queen he thought that she would finally accept him and marry him.. But two years later, on her birthday party when she became 18 years old she met a prince for a foreign kingdom and she fell in love with him .But he also fell in love with her and for her sake he broke up with his fiancée Queen Peril and he married her.

Marcus felt the earth fall under his feet when he learnt about the upcoming marriage. His heart was broken and he felt betrayed. He felt jealousy towards the prince and hate towards the Queen .At first he wanted to hurt her and make her break up with him, but then she talked to him and she said that she was happy with her future husband and she also said that if he truly loved her he would accept it and she begged him to stay by her side.

He loved her so much and he didn`t want to leave her. So he hid his feelings well in his heart, and he promised her and that he would never talk about them with her. Queen Peril was also devastated when her fiancé abandoned her for Queen Serenity. After their marriage she had isolated herself and never talked to anyone. Her mother Queen Amelia forced her to marry with the king of the Dark Moon Kingdom. He was a dark magician like her and she married him and gave him a son, Prince Diamond. However she had never forgotten about her former fiancée. But when she learnt that the Queen was pregnant and that she had given him a child she had gone mad and she promised that one day she would take revenge against him and Queen Serenity. And her son would the one that would take the revenge for her.

Marcus kept his promise and stayed by Serenity` side as a friend. But a few years after the marriage the King died and left his wife and their daughter alone. After the King`s death the Queen was broken. She didn`t want to do anything. The royal council ad her people were worried for her. They tried to convince her to remarry but she refused and telling them that she would punish anyone who tried to force her. Marcus was the one who protected her and stayed by her side and tried to make her live again. Day by day she started to recover and devoted herself into keeping the kingdom peaceful and making her daughter princess Serena a strong ruler.

Queen Peril had tried many times to harm the Queen. Once she had tried to kidnap her daughter when she was a baby. But Marcus prevented him for kidnapping her. Marcus knew that Queen Peril was a dangerous woman and with her magic powers she would try to harm the Queen and her child. He was not surprised that no one realized that she was in the palace. With the power of the Dark Black Crystal she had the power to become invisible and go into the palace without noticing it. However he knew it very well and he managed to stop her. He remembered that day very well and the conversation he had with the Queen.

Queen Peril was in front of the princess and he was ready to grab her when a voice stopped her.

"Stop immediately Queen Peril. You will not touch the princess. If you lay a hand to her I promise I will kill you" he said very angry.

"Oh, so you threaten me, you the Queen`s dog, you dare to challenge me, Queen Peril. I am very scared" she said and smiled ironically to him.

"You know very well what I am capable to do woman, don`t try my patience." He said.

"Oh, my own blood threatens me and for what? That cursed Queen and her child. You are pathetic. Look how she made you, you suffer because of her. She has hurt you and betrayed you like he did to me and you still stay by her side hoping for a glance even for a sweet word from her, but you know very well as I do , that she doesn`t care for you and that she will ever love you. Why don`t you take revenge against her? After all she hurt you and she humiliated you. We are both in the same position Marcus. So what is your decision?" she asked him.

"I am not like you Peril and I will never hurt her, no matter what happens. She is the reason I live and for her I will fight. I will never let you near her or the princess. And I am not like you" he told her.

"Oh, but you are Marcus. Don`t forget that we are cousins .Your mother and mine are sisters. I am wondering if the Queen knows that we are relatives. I wonder what she would do if she discovered that? I am sure that you would be kicked out from the Moon Kingdom" she said and she smirked.

But Marcus lost his control and attacked Peril. He was stronger than her and grabbed her from the neck..

"If you ever tell her the truth I promise that I will make your life a living hell. No one threatens me Peril. I am not afraid of you, even if you have the Dark Black Crystal I still do not afraid. So go now, get lost and never come back" he said.

"Curse you ,curse you Marcus. You will pay for your words. No one will prevent me from taking my revenge .From now you are my enemy, like her. I will destroy you. I swear" she said and she disappeared.

Marcus tightened his fists and immediately rage captured his heart. Suddenly the image of Queen Serenity came to his mid and he said:

"I swore that I will protect you my queen and I will do as I promised. I will defend you and the princess. I love you and I will always be by your side. Now and forever….

Here is chapter 9. Please review and I will update soon. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	10. Chapter 10

Hell again dear readers. Here is chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Galaxia`s past

Queen Serenity was still sitting on her throne looking very worried. Now she worried not only for Serenity but also for Galaxia. She had left few hours ago trying to find Serena but she hadn`t returned yet. For her Galaxia was a second daughter, and she loved her very much. She remembered the time when she first met her.

It was in a village a little outside from the castle where she had sensed dark energy. Immediately she went there with Marcus and her guards. When they arrived in the village, they found that it had been completely destroyed.

"Your majesty, the village is completely destroyed. The houses are burnt and people are dead. But who could have done that?" a soldier asked the Queen.

"I know who attacked the village. It was Queen Peril and the dark forces of the Dark Moon Kingdom. She attacked the village in order to harm me and to kidnap people in order to make them her slaves and torture them. Search the village in case you find any survivors. We will take them back to the palace and help them. Although I doubt that we will find someone alive" she said.

After a while the search stopped and the soldiers returned to inform the Queen. They were looking to the ground full of shame and guilt. They approached the Queen and one of them said.

"My lady we are terribly sorry but we couldn`t find anyone alive. Only.. only corpses and dead animals. No one is alive .We must return to the palace…." He said

"No,no I refuse to return to the palace with empty hands. Someone must be alive. We will search again and this time I will go with you. We will not leave until we find someone alive" she said.

The soldiers were looking at her with eyes full of admiration. Her determination and her love for her people made everyone respect her .She was their queen, the one who always was by their side and encouraged them. She was the one who helped them and cared for them .She was their queen and their mother and for some of them their only true love .They would follow her even in death if they had to.

"Yes ,Queen Serenity" the soldiers said and started their search again. Queen Serenity was outside a hut when she heard a noise. Curious she went inside the hut to see what the strange noise was .She entered in one of the bedrooms and found a baby. Queen Serenity smiled when she saw the baby. It was a girl and a very beautiful one. Her parents must have left in order to find help. But unfortunately they didn`t manage to survive and that baby was alone now. The little girl started to cry again and then Queen Serenity started to sing and she stopped crying immediately and she smiled to Serenity. Then the Queen immediately called her soldiers.

"Everyone come here, I found something" she said looking very happy and relieved. Relieved that someone was alive.

"What`s going on your majesty"? Marcus asked the Queen.

"It seems gentlemen that we found someone alive" she said and picked the baby in her arms.

"What` s that baby? an other soldier asked the Queen

"It`s a miracle my lords.I was outside a hut when I heard a voice and went to see what it was. And I discovered that beautiful little girl. She is so cute " she said extremely happy .Marcus could see Queen Serenity was looking very different right now. Usually she was looking very serious and sad but now he could see that she was relaxed and very happy. Her eyes were full of joy and happiness and he realized that this small girl had managed to bring that change to the queen.

The soldiers couldn`t hide their joy that someone and especially a child was found alive in this hell. But now the question was what would happen to the baby.

"Bury everyone now. We will honor them as they deserve" the Queen sais and started to leave with the baby still in her arms.

"Your majesty, what we will do with the baby? We must find her a home and parents that will love her and raise her as their own? Marcus said although he already knew the answer to his question.

"Do not worry for the child. From now on the baby will have me .I will be her mother and she will be my daughter. Her name will be Galaxia. Princess Galaxia .After all my daughter princess Serena needs a sister" she said smiling and the queen left the village in order to return to the palace with the little girl in her arms.

But she didn`t know that she had made a big mistake and that the little girl would soon be a great threat to the kingdom and Serena`s worst enemy….

Author`s note

Dear readers sorry that I was late to update. I hope you liked my chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Phantom`s Music

Princess Serena was still in her room looking at the beautiful fireworks in the sky. Today was a very important day for her. Today she would claim her right to the Throne. The ceremony had already started and ll the royal guests were already in the dining room. She was wearing a very beautiful white dress and a gold flower in her head. She was so worried about tonight. She wanted to make her mother proud and prove her that she deserved to be the next Queen. So once again she started singing with her melodious voice.

She started singing hoping that with her song she would reach someone`s heart, she believed that she would finally find her beloved, the one that they would share one body and one soul forever. She remembered the mysterious voice that she had heard just a few nights ago. He sounded lost and lonely and it was like he was begging her to help him. He was a lost soul like she was. She wanted to reach him with her song, there was something about him that captivated her even if she hadn`t seen his face , somehow she felt connected with him. And once again she started her song…

Princess Serena:

Think of me, think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while -

please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, you long

to take your heart back and be free -

if you ever find a moment,

spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea -

but if you can still remember

stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things

we've shared and seen -

don't think about the way things

might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,

silent and resigned.

Imagine me, trying too hard

to put you from my mind.

Recall those days

look back on all those times,

think of the things we'll never do -

there will never be a day,

when I won't think of you . . ….

Tears started to run down her beautiful face. She was alone, she felt weak and helpless.

"Where are you my angel? Please don`t leave me alone. Please angel come….

Suddenly and as if someone had heard her silent prayer, the mysterious voice started again the melancholy song.

Prince Diamond:

No one would listen

No one but you

**Shamed into solitude**

Shunned by the multitude

I learned to listen

In my dark, my heart heard music

Princess Serena:

Flowers fade,

The fruits of summer fade,

They have their seasons, so do we

but please promise me, that sometimes

you will think of me!

Where are you my angel, where are you hiding?

Why you, are alone, please come master!

Prince Diamond:

In my dark, my heart heard music

I longed to teach the world

Rise up and reach the world

No one would listen

I alone could hear the music

Then at last

A voice in the gloom

Seemed to cry

"I hear you"

"I hear you fears,

Your torment and your tears"

You saw my loneliness

Shared in my emptiness

No one would listen

No one but you

Princess Serena:

Say you love me every waking moment,

turn my head with talk of summertime...

Say you need me with you now and always...

Promise me that all you say is true

You say that you need me angel

Please teach me your music

The one that the gods gave you

Please show me the right way

Don`t leave alone….

Prince Diamond:

Never dreamed out in the world

There are arms to hold you

You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Learn to Be lonely

Learn how to love life that is lived alone

But I am here now child

Ready to hold you

Ready to teach you the secrets of my world

The secrets of my music

The phantom`s music..

Here is chapter 11. I hope you liked it. Dear readers please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 12. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Hidden desires

Princess Serena felt like she was in a dream. Her angel, the angel the music was here and together they were singing. Her wish had become true. She lost her father in a young age but he had promised her to send an angel to take care of care. Right now she didn't care for anything else except the mysterious voice. His song was a sad melody and his voice was sad. She didn't want their song to end. She wanted to hear this voice for ever, and she wanted to see the face of this angel.

Princess Serena:

"Angel, you are here with me but I cannot see you. Why do you hide your face from me? I want to meet, please angel allow me to see your beautiful voice. Please, please angel…."

Prince Diamond (Phantom) :

"My child you wish to see me, me the one who will be your guide, your master. You will listen no other than me. I am the only one who cares for you. Follow mw, listen to me, and obey me. This is what I ask from you"

Princess Serena:

"Angel, I want to meet you, please,,,,. Tell me who are you? Are you truly an angel,a ghost or a creature of darkness?

Prince Diamond: (Phantom)

You will see me dear child, I assure you. But it's not the time yet. And yes I am your angel, your angel of music and also I am like a phantom. You can hear me but you cannot see me because I can be invisible when I want. I am an angel and a phantom, I am the phantom of the Moon and I live inside you, inside your heart and I will be here forever. Now my child sing for me.."

Princess Serena:

In sleep he sung to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again? For now i find

The Phantom of the Moon is here

Inside my mind

Prince Diamond { Phantom }

Sing once again with me our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of the Moon is there inside your mind

Princess Serena:

Those who have seen your face draw back in fear

am the mask you wear it's me they hear

Your spirit and my voice in one combined

The Phantom of the Moon is there inside my mind

Prince Diamond (Phantom)

Sing, my angel Sing for me Sing, my angel Sing for me…..

I am the Phantom of the Moon and the fear in everyone's hearts. I am the angel of the music and I am the one who will love you and cherish you. You belong to me my dear princess. No one else will have you. I will destroy him. The Phantom of the Moon has come one again . Remember this , swert princess soon you will be mine and you will never leave again…

Author's note:

Here was chapter 12.. Dear readers please review and I will update soon. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 13. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: The meeting

Prince Endymion and his guards were searching the palace for princess Serena. He wanted so much to find his bride and hold her in his arms. Queen Serenity was also very worrried fr her child. He had to find her no matter the cost. Soon he arrived in Serena`s room. H had a bad feeling and he went inside in order to look for her.

Suddenly he heared voices like someone was singing. He recognised the woman`s voice. It was princess Serena the one who was singing but he also heared a man`s voice. But this was imposssible. Noone was allowed to approach Serena`s room except of course her mother, her sister and her friends. Who was this man and what he wanted from the princess? Did he come to kidnap her?

He tried many times to open the door but in vain. The door was locked by someone maybe by the princess herself and it was very difficult to open it. The song continued but now he could hear only the man`s voice. What he wanted from the princess? The princess now was his fiancee and his future wife and he wouldn`t let anyone try to hurt her.

"Serena my love where are you? Why you are singing and who is that man who tries to take you from me? My princess i will protect you" he said and his thoughts were interrupted again from te man`s voice.

Phantom of the Moon:Come Serena, come to me. I am waiting from you. Come with me ...come with me..

"No Serena!" he screamed and ordered the guards to bring something in order to open the door. After a whle the guards returned and Endymion managed to open the door. He smashed the door and saw princess Serena neat the mirror. He didn`t understand hy but it seemed like the princess was trying to go to the direction of the voice through the mirror. Suddenly the song stopped and princess Serena fainted.

Prince Endymion took the princess in his arms and looked at her beautiful face. She looked like she was hypnotized. And then he understood. Someone was using magic in order to trick princess Serena and take her with him. And he could see that this was not an ordinary magic. His people in the kingdom of Earth knew many things about black magic. His mother also used black magic in some rituals and also against some of their enemies. He had to help princess Serena. She was his light and the love of his life.

"Serena your hIghness are you alright?Please wake up. Please my love wake up" Prince Endymion said to her and his voice was desperate. Suddenly the princess opened her eyes and looked at him. Prince Endymion smiled and touched her softly in her cheek.

"What`s going on? Where am i ? Who are you"? Serena asked Endymion. She looked at the prince and blushed. He was a very beautiful beautiful man with black hair and blue eyes. When he touched her cheek she blushed and held his hand with hers. She didn`t know why but she felt that she knew that man from the past. Suddenly she started to worry. What happened to her? And where was the voice? Where was the angel with the beautiful voice who was calling her to come with him?

"Don`t worry your highness. You are safe now. You fainted perhaps from the pressure. We were all so worried for you epecially your mother. Everyone is searching from you. We found you near the mirror. What you were doing there? And also we heared a voice. who was that?" Prince Endymiom aked her, looking very worried

"It was him. The angel. The one who was sent to me in order to protect me. He appeared again and we started singing. He asked me to come to him and be together for ever. I wanted to go to him,to guide me since i am so alone. He is the only one i have and the only person who cares for me. Even my own mother doesn`t understand me. He is the only one who can make me smile..." she said and started to smile. "But tell me who are you? Do i know you from somewhere?" she askes him with curiosity.

"You are no longer alone dear princess. You have me now. Allown me to introduce myself your highness. My name is Endymion Prince of Earth and i am your fiancee and your future husband"...

Author`s note:

I am so sorry, i am so sorry dear readers that i didn`t update all these months. But i am back now. Prince Endymion has finally met with the princess. What is going to happen now and what pri nce Diamond will do in order to seperate them and take Serena for himself? You will have to wait until next time. Please dear readers review and i will update soon. I promise. Until next time

Lady Lucila


End file.
